Fade to Black: A Christmas Miracle
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: The 'fade to black' or 'missing reel' to my tale "The Christmas Yeti" - basically it's baby makin' smut! :D


Fade to Black: The Christmas Yeti - A Christmas Miracle  
>2011 Evenstar Estel<p>

Abby lay her head to Connor's chest as he carried her in his arms. He walked them through the flat towards their sanctuary and as they passed their spare bedroom Abby smiled to herself. It would be a nursery one day soon. She closed her eyes and listened to the beat of his heart beneath her ear and snuggled close. It was Christmas and she was about to make love with her husband. She suddenly felt so unbelievably happy she thought she might burst from joy. Connor was right of course, he was her family. He was the only family that mattered. Once they had their would-be baby in their arms, their lives would be complete. The way she felt right now, she wouldn't say no to more than one. But not to put the cart before the proverbial horse, they had to conceive first. She'd not take her birth control pill before bed like was her usual routine. She'd not likely take them again for a few years. The thought warmed her. She and Connor were choosing to have a baby. It was monumental! The most important decision of their lives!

Connor set her down in the middle of the bed and sat himself beside her. Abby smiled brightly at him and for a moment, he lay his hand upon her lower abdomen and they shared a look. Next, he unbuckled her belt, the button on her trousers, and then lowered the zip. Abby sighed happily, content to let Connor take charge. She'd worn one of his thermal shirts over her own. For one, he'd worn it the day before and smelled of him, and two, it was warm and toasty. Connor laughed as he unbuttoned it.

"What's so funny?" Abby asked.

"Nothing, just that the shirt's covered in Yeti fur," he replied. He gave her a sad smile. Abby reached up and caressed his face.

"It's okay. He's where he belongs. He's happy. I'm happy. He's got his mum and soon enough, I'll have my baby."

"_Our_ baby."

"Of course. Ours."

"Hush now."

"Light a candle?"

"Shhhhh." Connor put his finger to her lips and smiled. He took his finger away and kissed her quickly before he reached into the drawer of the bedside table and withdrew three pillar candles and the matches. Abby always liked to make love by candlelight. Once they were a flame, he returned to undressing her. He lifted up the shirt and Abby raised her arms above her head as he pulled it off her, then cast it aside on to the floor.

"What did I say about laundry on the floor Connor?"

"Thought I told you to hush?"

Abby pressed her lips together and suppressed a smile. She giggled when his bare hands went up under her shirts and tickled her flesh. He took hold of her shirt and her undershirt and peeled them away from her body. Then, his hands went under her and deftly undid the clasp of her bra. He'd removed it and now that she was bare from the waist up, a look of pure lust darkened his eyes. He took each of her naked breasts in his hands and massaged and kneaded them.

"Love your breasts, Abby," Connor spoke, low and hot. "They'll feed our son... amazing, beautiful... perfect."

"Until then?"

"Until then, they're mine, yeah?"

"Mmm, yours to touch, yes."

"And to taste..." He bent his head to one and drew the nipple into his mouth, suckling slow and deep, creating an intense almost painful pressure. He moaned and sucked for several minutes upon one before moving to the other. All the while his hands squeezed and coveted them. Down at her core, Abby felt her sex swell and grow sopping wet in readiness for him. She didn't think she'd ever been more aroused or in want of him. Her pussy pulsed and clenched. She was on the verge of orgasm and he'd not even touched her below yet. When Connor bit into her nipple, Abby gasped loudly and came. She panted and mewled while Connor continued to suckled her nipple until the moment passed and she shuddered. He pulled his lips from her slowly and he smirked at the sight of her tender, reddened nipple. "Made you come, didn't I?" Abby could only nod her head, but then took one of his hands and guided it down to cup her sex through her trousers. Connor felt the heat of her and pressed his palm against her. Abby gasped, felt her abdomen quiver and her pussy ache.

"Please, Connor... need you."

He eased down her knickers and trousers, along with her socks. His hand travelled back up her leg to her inner thigh and he opened her up to his view. The sight of her pink neither lips exposed, engorged and glistening with her juices made him salivate and his cock harden. He began to descend, eager to taste her, but she grasped his shirt and halted him.

"Next time. I need your cock inside me."

Never one to refuse his wife's wishes, Connor stood up from the bed and took off his clothes. Abby inched herself up the bed and waited for him with legs spread open in invitation. Abby quaked with anticipation at the sight of his hard on standing out from his body - long, impressively thick and beautiful. Since their time in the Cretaceous Era when they'd first began their exploration of each others bodies and learned how to give each other pleasure, Abby had been singularly fascinated by that particular part of Connor's anatomy. She loved the taste of his skin and the flavour of his semen on her tongue. She loved the heat of it when she held it in her hands and how smooth it was. What she loved best was how the head curved upwards just ever so that it hit her _spot_ with every stroke. When they'd made love for the first time, Abby had been overwhelmed by the orgasms he'd wrought from her. She'd not known what it was like to have her entire body consumed by pleasure until Connor.

Connor crawled up the bed, settled himself between her thighs and pushed inside her. Abby let out the most indignant sound as he filled her up. He always pushed her body to its limits and sometimes beyond. Abby breathed heavily as she felt herself stretched around him as he sunk in inch by glorious inch. When his was fully sheathed, he relaxed into her and rested his arms into the pillow on either side of her head. They stared at each other, looking into the other's eyes and smiled. Abby drew her knees up and closed her legs around Connor's waist and her arms around his back. Connor stroked her face with his fingertips and they held each other, reveling in their joining and what may come of it.

"Are we ready for this?" Connor asked in a whisper.

"We are," Abby replied in a hushed voice, her eyes not wavering from his. "We'll have to make changes, but they'll be worth it. Our baby will be so beautiful. They'll have that dimple of yours, I _know_ that. And dark hair, lovely thick dark hair that'll never tangle, even after a year in the Cretaceous!"

"Blue eyes, your gorgeous blue eyes."

"Brown's usually dominant..."

"But not always, right?"

"Not always."

"Then blue eyes it is."

"You don't get to decide, Connor," Abby laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. "Doesn't matter... our baby will be perfect no matter what because they're ours."

"Yeah..." He closed his eyes and lay his lips to her for the softest, most loving kiss they'd ever shared. Passions rose quickly and they began to rock together with tongues, teeth and lips devouring. Connor pushed hard and Abby moaned loudly into his mouth. His thrusts were shallow and determined, making sure to grind against her clitoris. The went in this fashion for several minutes until Connor altered his movements and began to make longer thrusts. Abby held on to him and her hips undulated to meet him, over and over until both were panting for breath and moaning their pleasure with wanton abandon.

Connor tore away from their kiss to bury his face at her neck. Abby felt tears come to her eyes as the sensations became almost too much to bear. Connor's breath was hot on her neck and his grunts of effort huffed in her ear. He stroked her flesh, stretched taut around him, and made her vision blur and colours dance before them. She scored her nails down his back and whimpered. Sometimes the pleasure was so intense that it bordered on painful. Part of her wanted to tell him to stop, that it was too much, but a stronger part spurred him on, wanted it harder, faster, wanted more, wanted it to never end.

Soon Abby was moaning and calling out his name, her voice filling the room. She felt it coming upon her, that moment before she climaxed and her entire world shattered. She begged Connor to keep going, not to stop and he obeyed, thrusting madly until Abby began to shake and sob out of control. She felt her womb clench, followed by her vaginal muscles and she was gone. Her tears steamed down to her neck and the pillow underneath her. She could barely breathe and once more her entire body felt overcome. Her nose tingled, her limbs ached and the ecstasy was unending.

Connor stopped moving and pushed inside his wife as deep as he could and held himself still, wanting feel her orgasm and have it bring him to his own completion. Her muscles rippled and clenched around his cock, pulling him to her, begging him for his seed. Connor groaned and arched his back and released in several long streams before all his energy was spent and he went heavy atop her.

It seemed like an eternity before either could rouse the energy to move. Reluctantly, Connor eased himself from her body, and lay down at her side, pulling her against him and into the circle of his arms. He kissed her forehead and stroked his hand up and down her back.

"Connor?" Abby spoke, barely above a whisper. She curled into him and closed her eyes.

"Hmm?" was his reply. He was tired, satiated and content.

"You know that little voice inside you that tells you to run or to stop? That tells you to to either say no, or to just go ahead and give in?" Abby asked as she kissed his chest.

"I do. Spoke quite loudly to me in the Forest of Dean, said - there, you're hers now, don't even try to fight it. She's the one. What's yours telling you now?"

"By this time next year, we'll have our baby."

Connor smiled, then leaned in to kiss her goodnight. His was telling him the very same thing.

_One year later..._

"Are you mummy's little snow man? Hmmm?" Abby laughed as she tickled the baby's bare tummy. Their son, robust and beautiful at nearly four months old, smiled up his mother and made a soft sigh that quickly descended into a proper little laugh. "What about a baby Yeti? Cuddly and soft and loves his mummy?"

Connor watched the pair from across the room and smiled, feeling an overwhelming love swell up inside his heart. Abby was an incredible mother and completely devoted to their son. Neither one of them missed being out in the field. They were content to work within the ARC itself on research and maintain the menagerie. With Connor Jr. to consider, they'd not have it any other way. Connor was still blushing at the fact that Abby insisted that their boy be named after him. He wasn't even allowed to debate it. He was born on a hot September day and from the moment Abby had held him in her arms, she'd known complete joy. He'd seen the shift in her, seen her change.

Their baby was laid upon Abby legs as she sat at the couch. She was in the middle of dressing him in his fuzzy white outfit to take him out to Jess's for Christmas Dinner. It had become a tradition, that the Temples, Matt, Emily, Jess and Becker all came together for the holiday. This year little Connor would be the center of attention. Especially dressed up like the baby Yeti they'd met the year before. Abby kissed her baby's tummy and zipped him up in his cozy outfit, complete with a knit cap to go over the thick dark mop of is hair and keep his head warm. The baby looked up with his big blue eyes at Abby with love and wonder and Connor watched as her own eyes danced with pure happiness.

"You going to feed him before we go?" Connor asked as he unplugged the Christmas tree lights.

"Yes, he'll likely sleep through dinner then. Come sit with us," Abby replied as she reclined against the cushions and unbuttoned her blouse. With a few well practiced maneuvers her bra was pushed aside and Connor Jr. was latched on to her breast and contentedly having his dinner. Connor eased down beside the pair and put his arm around his wife's shoulders and simply watched. The baby began to doze after several minutes and when his eyes closed and his suckling ceased they knew he was asleep. Connor took his son from his wife so she could right her clothes. He kissed the baby's milky lips, and then his forehead and lay him against his shoulder, rubbing his back.

Abby kissed her husband's cheek and beheld her two boys. She smiled and thought fondly of her little Yeti, who was now a whole year older and probably getting into even more trouble. It was because of him that her own son had come into being. It had been a chance encounter between a little boy who'd needed a mum, and a woman who didn't yet know she wanted a child of her own. Abby lay her hand over Connor's and together they loved and protected the child they'd conceived and born.

"Happy Christmas, Abby, I love you," Connor whispered.

"I love you too, Conn. This is the happiest Christmas I've ever had."

"Here's to many more."

"And many more little Connor Jrs too."

The End.


End file.
